In the following the animal or human at whose skin voltages or voltage differences are to be determined will be referred to as the “patient”.
The inventive electrode assemblies are used in particular in the medical field for measuring brain currents or cardiac activity.
In the use of dry electrodes for detecting electrical signals in the interior of the body of the patient, correct positioning of the electrodes is an essential requirement. According to the state of the art, so-called spiders are used which fix the individual electrodes or electrode assemblies to the body part of the patient on which measurements are to be made, to provide maximal holding and problem-free contact of the electrodes.
Spiders have a plurality of arms on the ends of which individual electrodes are arranged. A problem with this is that the positions and orientation of the individual electrodes have to be adjusted to the particular form of the patient, and therefore numerous different adjustment steps have to be carried out in order to adapt the electrodes to the patient. A further problem is that the electrodes are only poorly in contact with the patient and may easily slip out of place if the patient moves.
The object of the invention is to make possible a simplified adaptation of the individual electrodes to the shape of the body, particularly of the head, of the patient, and thereby allow more rapid progress in studying multiple patients.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a device for applying electrode assemblies to the surface of the skin of an animal or human, having the features of the predicate of the independent claim 1.